One year, six months
by Leeloh
Summary: [yaoi] FIC TERMINÉE [kaiXMax] Kai est mort, Max le regrette...(j'suis nulle en résumé! lolll) Bon allez jeter un coup d'oeil!
1. Default Chapter

Salut! Bon une autre song fic ) Ouais c'est juste le prologue mais bon...

Mais vous saurez pas qui parle et à qui il parle...(je le sais même pas moi même....)

Okay, ça fait bizarre que la personne regrette quelqu'un 1 ans et six mois après sa mort, mais c'est le titre de la chanson...j'avais pas vraiment le choix...lol!

Bon, j'ai écrit cette chanson pour ma grand-mère et ma marraine...

Bonne lecture )

Titre: One year, six months

Chapitre: Prologue!

Sew this up with threads of reason and regret

Un an et six mois...

So I will not forget, I will no forget

Tants de larmes...

How this felt one year six months ago I know

Versées pour toi

I cannot forget, I cannot forget

Jamais je n'oublierai cette journée

I'm falling into memories of you

Je replonge dans des jours noirs...

Things we used to do

Sombres...

Fallow me there a beautiful somewhere

Car aujourd'hui...

A place that I can share with you

Cela fait un an et six mois que tu es partis

I can tell that you don't know me anymore

J'essaie de t'oublier

It's easy to forget sometimes we just forget

Mais qui pourais oublier l'amour de sa vie?

Being on this road is anything but sure

Toi tu penses encore à moi...

Maybe we'll forget I hope we don't forget

...dans l'autre monde?

I'm falling into memories of you

Cette stupide maladie t'a emporté

Things we used to do

Le téléphone a sonné chez moi

Fallow me there a beautiful somewhere

Et on m'a annoncé que tu étais décédé

A place that I can share with you

On se reverra un jour?

So many nights

Combien de nuits ai-je passer...

Legs tangled tight

...à me réveiller...

Wrap me up in a dream with you

...à réaliser que je rêvais encore à toi?

Close up these eyes

Refermer les yeux

Try not to cry

Et essayer de ne pas pleurer

All that I got to pull me through

Mais tout ce qui entraient dans ma tête

Is memories of you

C'était en rapport à toi...

I'm falling into memories of you

Oui, tu m'as brisé le cœur

Things we used to do

Mais ce n'étais pas de ta faute

Fallow me there a beautiful somewhere

Mais celle des docteurs qui on repérer cette putain de maladie trop tard!

A place that we can share

Mais je dois vivre avec je suppose...

Falling into memories of you

Ce qui me reste de toi,

Things we used to do

Ce ne sont que de lointains souvenirs...

Fini! J'espère que vous avez appréciez...

Review plz!!

Kammy


	2. Douleur

Salut!

Bon j'ai trouvé qui sont les perso! Bon le mort c'est Kai, et celui qui raconte la song-fic c'est Max! (Ya pas assez de KAIXMAX)

Bon j'ai rien d'autre a dire, alors Bonne lecture!!

Titre : One year, six months

Chapitre: Chap.1 : douleur...

Disclamer : Les perso de beyblade ne m'appartienne pas (snif...) et j'ai rien inventer alors...

Couple : KAIXMAX

Réponse au reviews :

Chibi Taya : Salut!!! Bon je trouve que ça m'a pas pris trop de temps poster le premier chap. , pis en plus toi t'a des primeurs (ouais méchante primeur ::roll eyes :: ) que Anyway! J'espere tu va aimer ce chapitre!

Stéphy : Bah c'est Kai et Max! Lol! J'espere que t'aimera ce chapitre!

Bloody Queen : Hey t'es ma belle sœur! Lol! Yuriy c'est mon grand frère! Okay ma gueule! Moi aussi j'aime le sang, mais je crois pas qui en aura dans cette fic...a moins que...ah non sa marchera pas... pis désolé si le prologue y'est court, mais c'est parce que c'est une song fic so... Le 1er chapitre y'es plus long...mais pas tant que ça...entk! Bonne lecture!

Étoile du soir : Ben la tu sais qui sont les perso! J'espère que le couple ne te décevra pas trop... Moi je trouve qu'ils sont mignon ensemble! Anyway! J'espère que tu va apprécier ce chapitre!

POV MAX 

La douleur, la souffrance, la peine, la tristesse...Non, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir. Chaque soir se coucher en désespérant, en se disant : « Demain, demain ça ira mieux ».

Se lever le matin et s'apercevoir que le mal est encore présent et que ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve. Être dans une déprime interminable depuis des mois, vous appelez ça être normal vous? Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien! Avant j'étais le petit blondinet souriant, agréable, sympa, drôle, mais maintenant je suis rendu le gars qui se fou de tout le monde, celui qui n'aime personne, celui qui...Je suis devenu comme Kai...Mais ce n'es pas par amour pour lui, bien-sûr je l'aime, mais si je suis devenu sa copie c'est parce qu'en agissant comme lui, je le sens plus près de moi...Bah, dans le fond, si j'ai changé c'est pour lui...

Mais ça, personne ne le comprend. Eux, ils l'ont tous oublier! Aux funérailles, tout le monde était triste, mais personne ne pleurait...J'étais le seul à verser des larmes pour lui. Essayant tant bien que mal de me retenir, mais c'était comme demander à Tyson de devenir anorexique...Bref, j'ai éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Ray...Le bon vieux Ray, il a des bras si chaleureux et accueillants...

Pourquoi est-ce que après un ans et six mois je sois encore sous le choc, comme si il était mort hier? Pour être franc avec moi-même, Kai ne me parlait presque jamais...Il était toujours froid avec moi...Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'était fou amoureux de lui? Je ne sais même pas si il m'aimait vraiment...Peut être que je n'étais pour lui qu'un amour passager...Il m'a dit une fois qu'il m'aimait...Une seule fois...

Une fois, avant de partir, il s'était approcher de moi, très près de moi, trop près de moi...Ses lèvres avaient effleuré les miennes, mais je suis parti loin de lui en courant. J'ai toujours regretter ce geste; c'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je suis rentré chez moi et le téléphone à sonner...Il était mort. Si je ne me serais pas enfuie comme un lâche, il serait tomber dans mes bras, probablement...

Kai n'était que mon capitaine, mais il laisse un énorme vide dans ma vie, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginez comment je m'ennuie de lui...

FLASH BACK POV KAI 

Je me retrouve encore à attendre dans une stupide salle d'attente. Ça fait quoi, 1 heure et demi qu'on me dit : « Le docteur Sanada 1 vous recevra dans son cabinet bientôt, soyez patient. ». Non mais, j'ai pris rendez vous pour 9 heures et demi et il est presque onze heures!

-Mr. Kai Hiwatari...

Enfin! Il était temps! Je me levai et alla rejoindre la dame en blanc qui se tenait dans un cadre de porte.

-Le docteur va me recevoir?

-Oui, veuillez me suivre.

Rendu dans le cabinet du médecin, la jeune femme me fit asseoir.

-Le docteur arrive bientôt.

Quoi!? Encore attendre? Non, mais je n'ai pas juste ça à faire moi!

-Mr. Hiwatari?

Ah, ce n'étais pas si long...

-Oui...

-Qu'y a t'il

-Hn??

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir?

-Ah euh, et bien depuis quelques temps je n'arrêtes pas de tousser, je suis toujours fatigué, j'ai mal a la tête...

-Vous fumez?

-Non...

-Vous prenez de la drogue?

-Euh...

Il veut la vérité? Si je lui répond oui, il va me dénoncé à la police??

-Rarement...Très rarement...

Ouais mon œil...Et bien il a l'air de me croire! Je suis un bon menteur finalement!

-Laissez moi vous examinez...

Il sortit toute sorte d'instrument et commença à m'observer.

-Je ne vois rien de louche. Vous pouvez partir, si vous avez d'autres problèmes, revenez me voir!

-Ouais...

Je sortit de la clinique et retourna à l'hôtel.

-Hey Kai, tu étais où? Me demanda Tyson dès que je franchi la porte.

-Pas de tes affaires. Dis-je avec mon ton habituel.

POV TYSON 

Je déteste quand il me répond comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien! Môsieur crois qu'il est vraiment supérieur à moi, mais c'est pas parce qu'il vient d'une famille de noble qu'il a le droit de me considérer comme un chien.

-Il étais où? Me demanda Max

-Tu crois qu'il m'a répondu?

POV MAX 

Ty' à raison. Chaque fois que Kai sort, il ne nous prévient pas et quand il reviens, il ne veut jamais nous dire où il étais passer.

-Non...je vais aller le voir...

-Ouais tu crois vraiment qu'il va plus te répondre?

-Je peux toujours m'essayer!

Je montai à la chambre de mon capitaine.

-Euh...Kai...Dis-je timidement

Il tenait Dranzer et regardait la T.V.

-Hn?

Il m'a répondu? Wow! Déjà un début!

-Je peux entrer?

-Si tu veux...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui? Un peu plus et il va me faire un gros sourire!

-Euhm...Tu étais où?

-Chez le docteur...T'en parle à personne.

Oh, il m'a répondu! Kai ne me déteste peut-être pas tant que ça finalement...

-Po...pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie que les autres le sache.

-Non, pourquoi t'es aller chez le docteur?

-J'ai pas le droit?

Je soupirai.

-Ouais, mais pourquoi?

-Parce que. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Me répondit-il sèchement.

POV KAI 

Je déteste lui répondre de la sorte, mais si je suis trop gentil avec lui, il va se douter de quelque chose...

Max se dirigea vers la sortie de ma chambre la tête basse. Je déteste le voir ainsi...

-Max.

Il se retourna.

-Attend.

-Quoi?

-Tu peux garder un secret?

-Oui.

-Si je vais voir un médecin, c'est parce que je tousse et je ne me sens pas bien...

Je soupirai.

-Content?

-Kai, pourquoi tu ne veux jamais parler de tes problèmes?

-Parce que c'est comme ça.

POV MAX 

Il m'a dit où il était...Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Il m'a dit où il était et ce qu'il avait! Je n'en reviens pas! C'est Tyson qui serais surpris!

-Okay...

1 Ouais vive Yukimura Sanada! Quoi que je le vois pas en docteur...Euh...oui je le vois super bien en docteur!

Voilà! C'est fini, c'est pas super long je sais, mais ça vous empêche pas de m'envoyer des

reviews :D

Cia

Kammy


	3. Je t'aime

Salut!

Bon le chapitre 2...euh...le chapitre 2...euuuuuuuuuuuuh! Enfin y'a rien a dire sauf que tout le chapitre est en flash back!

Titre : One year, six months

Chapitre: Chap.2, je t'aime!

Disclamer : erien!!

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

-Y'en a marre de Kai qui veut jamais rien dire! Bougonna Tyson

-C'est pas grave Ty', tout le monde à ses petit secrets! Lança Ray qui préparait le souper

-Ouais, mais c'est pas la fin du monde dire où on était à ses amis!

-Pour certain oui, tout le monde à une personnalité différente. Il se trouve que Kai soit plus réservé...

Tyson dévisagea le chinois.

-Ferme-la avec tes théories merdiques!

Ray soupira.

-Je ne faisais que t'aider! Bon viens manger, c'est prêt...MAX, KAI, ON MANGE! Kenny tu viens?

-Non, je dois m'informer sur quelque chose... Un nouveau tournois en fait...

-Un nouveau tournois? S'exclama Tyson

-Pas de beyblade...

-De quoi alors? Demanda Max qui venait d'arriver

-Un tournois d'ordinateur

Tous jetèrent un regard interrogateur vers leur ami.

-Oubliez-ça, c'est compliqué...Soupira Kenny

-Ouais, enfin... KAI! Hurla Ray (1)

**_POV KAI_**

Ce qu'il peut être agaçant à me crier dessus pour que je descende manger. Il est pas ma mère!

-KAI TU FOU QUOI?

-J'arrive...

Je fermai la télévision et allai les rejoindre.

-C'est pas trop tôt...Grogna le chinois

**_FIN POV KAI_**

**_POV MAX_**

-Hey Max!

-Hn?

-Alors, Kai...

-Kai? Quoi Kai?

-Et bien Kai!

-Tyson, tu pourrais pas être plus explicite?

-Il t'a dit où il était?

-Non, pourquoi il me l'aurait dit?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je vais m'entraîner, tu viens? Dis-je

-FFF...Non, j'suis fatigué...

-D'acc'

Je sortis de l'hôtel et allai le dans le jardin. Je sortis ma toupie, vint pour la crinquer, mais je vis Kai, assit sur un banc, regardant le ciel étoilé.

-Je rangeai Draciel et allai le rejoindre.

-J'peux m'asseoir? Lui demandais-je

Aucune réponse, comme d'habitude.

-Hé ho, Kai!

-Tu peux toujours t'asseoir Max, y'a pas de loi qui t'en empêche.

Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-C'est beau le ciel, non? Me dit-il

-Ouais...

Je me mit à grelotter.

-Ouf, 'fait froid!

-Tiens, je te prête mon manteau.

Il le passa autour de mes épaules et retourna à sa place, restant silencieux et fixant la lune.

-Merci Kai...

Quelques fines gouttelettes de pluie tombèrent sur mon visage.

-Y'a pas de quoi...

Les gouttes d'eau tombèrent de plus en plus vite et elles se firent de plus en plus nombreuses.

-On entre? Proposa Kai

-Ouais, bonne idée!

Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel.

**_FIN POV MAX_**

_**POV KAI**_

Max se tenait devant moi en tremblant, toussant à plusieurs reprises.

-Max, ça va? Dis-je inquiet

-J'ai...j'ai froid...

Il toussa à nouveau. Je le serra dans mes bras...Je m'approchai de lui lentement pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. Je mit mes bras autour de sa taille et le rapprochai doucement de moi. Je sentais son souffle me chatouiller le cou...

**_FIN POV KAI_**

**_POV MAX_**

Il...Je rêve ou il...Enfin, c'est pas grave, sa chaleur corporel me réchauffe énormément et c'est si bon d'être dans ses bras...

-Kai, je...

Ah et à c quoi bon gâcher mon bonheur car je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque...

-Oui?

-Non...rien...

J'accotai ma tête sur son torse et fermai les yeux ...

**_FIN POV MAX_**

__

* * *

(1) Haha, c'est maman-Ray!!

Voila c'est finiiiii!

Ça se peux que sa prenne un peu de temps pour le prochain chapitre...Mais j'ai écrit une ou deux pages parce que c'était supposé être dans le chapitre 2, mais finalement non! Je vais vous faire attendre!!

Bon au prochain chapitre!


	4. Tada!

Saluuuuuuuuuut!

Ça va vous? Bon…ça pris pas mal de temps…Ça me tentais pas de retaper mon chapitre… ça fait un boute que j'ai fini de l'écrire!

Anyway!

-chante sur l'air du bonhomme hivers- tou tou touuuuuu, tou tou tou, tou….

Euh… bah bonne lecture!!

Titre : One year, six months

Chapitre: 3, Tada! (c'est ça que ça donne quand je sais pas quoi écrire comme titre de Chapitre!)

Disclamer : …-sight- les perso sont pas à moi…POURQUOIEUH!???-biiiiiiiig sight- faut faire avec…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_**POV KAI**_

J'me retrouve encore une fois prisonnier dans un cabinet de médecin. Y'en a marre…

-Bonjour!

-Allo…

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr, Hiwatari?

-Et bien…je ne me sens pas mieux que l'autre fois…

-Hum…Venez, on va prendre des photographies.

(…)

-Vous n'avez rien d'anormal!

-Ok…

-Revenez si vous ne vous sentez vraiment pas bien, vous voulez?

-Ouais…

(…)

Max se réveilla, ouvrant les yeux tranquillement.

-Ah tu es réveillé? Dis-je.

-Oui…Euh…

-Tu t'es endormi sur moi hier, alors…

-Et pourquoi t'es pas aller me porter dans ma chambre?

-Parce que t'as chambre est trop loin…T'as l'air de rien, mais t'es lourd toi (1)

-Et…toi…tu as…dormis…où?

-Dans mon lit…Dit-il, ça va pas? T'as l'air inquiet…

Max sembla troublé…Ou inquiet…Ça revient au même de toute façon…Je le comprend un peu aussi…

-Alors on a dormit ensemble?

-Ouais…

-T'aurais pas pu aller dormir, je sais pas moi, dans mon lit?

-T'inquiète, on a rien fait!

Et c'est bien parce que tu dormait…

-Mais.on.a.dormi.dans.le.même.lit!

Je soupirai, ce qu'il pouvait être jeune desfois! Nous avions simplement dormi dans le même lit! Un lit simple, mais y'avait pas de quoi s'énerver!

_**FIN POV KAI**_

_**POV MAX**_

C'est quoi son problème? On amène pas les gens dans son lit de la sorte! Je hais Kai à présent, je le hais!

Je me levai de son lit et…AH! Je ne suis qu'en boxer! (2)

-Kai!!

-Hn?

-Tu m'as déshabillé!

-T'es vêtement étaient mouillés! Je ne voulais pas que tu attrape une pneumonie.

Okay, il voulait juste mon bien, mais il aurait quand même pu aller me couché dans mon lit!

-Et où voulais tu que JE dorme?

-Dans mon lit!

-Ah, ouais…Et bah je m'excuse Max, mais t'aurais aimé mieux quoi? Que je te couche sur un divan dans l'entrée de l'hôtel?

-Ouais t'as raison….soupirais-je en sortant de sa chambre.

-J'en connaît deux qui ont passer une nuit très chaude! s'exclama Tyson dès qu'il me vit entrer dans la cuisine.

-On a rien fait Ty'!

-Ouais, ouais…

-J'te jure! Je me suis endormi dans ses bras et il a été me porter dans sa chambre!

-Tu t'es endormi…sur lui?

Je me sentis rougir.

-Et volontairement, à ce que je saches tu n'avais pas bu hier! T'as même pas l'âge! Dit-il en me souriant

-Toi non plus je te ferais remarquer! Et comment t'as su qu'on avait dormi ensemble? Tu serais pas aller dans la chambre de Ray par hasard? T'arrêtes pas de le mater depuis quelques semaines!

-Même pas vrai!

Il était devenu rouge et baissa la tête. Tyson, c'est le gars le moins subtile du monde…

-Ah non?

-Je me suis lever pour aller au petit coin et j'ai vu Kai entrer dans sa chambre…C'est tout!

-Ouais c'est ça…Moi j'ai une poignée dans le dos!

-Eille, toi t'as couché avec Kai alors ferme la!

-J'ai pas couché avec Kai, ben oui, mais pas dans le sens que tu penses!

-Ah, ça veux dire que tu as vraiment couché avec lui dans le sens couché…faire des affaires pas trop trop catholique parce que moi le sens que je pensais c'était que tu avait juste dormis dans le même lit…

-Ty' ta gueule au pire!

-Ah t'as perdu!

-Non!

-Prouves!

-…Si j'aurais couché avec lui, tu t'en serais rendu compte! Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais les murs sont pas trop trop épais ici…

-…

-Pis toi t'as couché avec Ray alors…

-Non! Tu m'as entendu peut-être?

-Je dormais!

-Non tu couchais avec Kai!

-Non!

-Eille, ça vous dérangerais pas de vous la fermez, j'essaie de travailler moi! Dit Kenny en ne décrochant pas le regard de son écran d'ordi.

-Ouais, désolé…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Comment ais-je pu être si aveugle? Quand j'y repense, Kai m'aimait…Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle? Pourquoi la vie n'est pas parfaite? Deux êtres qui s'aiment ne devrait pas être séparé par la mort. Je pense souvent à aller le rejoindre, nous pourrions vivre heureux ensemble…Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai envi de finir ma vie maintenant. Je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme errant dans un appartement vide, ne sortant que pour faire les courses…

_**FIN POV MAX**_

_**POV TYSON**_

Répond Max…Ça fait 15 minutes que je laisse le téléphone sonner, que j'entend ton stupide répondre : « Vous avez bien rejoint la boîte vocale de Max…laisser moi un message…J'vous rappelerai pas, mais… »''BIP''

Je t'ai laisser quoi? 8 messages? Je sais que t'es pas sortis, tu sors même pas…T'es toujours entrain de te morfondre sur ta ''putain de vie'' comme tu dis…Tu es entrain de te laisser mourir…

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Max, c'est pas de ta faute!

-Si, c'est moi qui est parti…J'aurais pas du…

-Max il est mort à cause du cancer, pas à cause de toi!

-Mais je suis parti! Sanglota-t-il

-Et alors?

-Tyson, il est mort en croyant que je ne l'aimais pas!

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

J'abandonne ou pas? Je devrais peut-être aller chez lui…Pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas fait une connerie…

_**FIN POV TYSON**_

_**POV MAX**_

Pourquoi il arrête pas de m'appeler lui? Il voit bien que je ne suis pas là, que je ne le rappellerai pas!

« Max, c'est Ty '…euh…Tu me rappelle okay? »

« C'est encore moi, je sais que t'es là, répond s.t.p. »

« Max, c'est encore Ty, rappelle! »

Non, je te rappellerai pas! Je retourne jamais mes appels…De toute façon, j'ai pris ma décision…Je saisi un papier et un crayon et écrit les phrases qui résonnaient dans ma tête depuis pas mal de temps.

_**FIN POV MAX**_

_**POV KAI**_ _**(NDA : ben l'esprit de Kai la...XD)**_

Pauvre Max, il en est à bout…Il croit que je suis parti loin de lui, mais je l'observe d'en haut…Il s'apprête à faire une bêtise, pourvu que Tyson arrive à temps…J'espère que cet idiot pensera à ouvrir la porte, elle est même pas barrée…Ah voilà son auto…Il monte les marches…Il monte encore…Il cogne….Il cogne…Il cogne…Il entre…

-Max tu es là?

Aller empêche le de se planter un couteau dans le ventre!

Il entre dans sa chambre et…

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Max? Tu veux bien venir m'aider?

-Oui, j'arrive!

-Il descendit les marches et arriva enfin dans le salon.

-Tu veux me tenir ça?

-Oui mon capitaine! Plaisanta-t-il

Je lui fis un léger sourire en coin et lui passa une pièce de Dranzer.

-Kai, je peux te poser une question?

Je ne répondis rien.

-Pourquoi es-tu…différent avec moi?

-Parce que…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

-Parce que…j'ai confiance en toi…

Nul comme réponse, je sais!

-Ah…

(…)

Le téléphone sonna et j'entendis Tyson hurler :

-JE RÉPOND!

C'est toujours lui qui doit répondre…

-Euh Kai, c'est pour toi…

Je pris le combiné et dit :

-Allo?

-Bonjour ici Manon de la clinique Mibu&Sanada (3)…Vous êtes bien monsieur Kai Hiwatari?

-Oui?

-Le docteur Sanada a repérer quelque chose d'anormal dans vos radiographies.

-…

-Vous avez le cancer des poumons et une tumeur maligne au cerveau, ce qui explique pourquoi vous toussez beaucoup et que vous avez mal à la tête…

-Et c'est grave?

-Oui, vous devriez prendre rendez-vous…Le 5 septembre, cela vous va?

-Oui…

-D'accord…Au revoir!

-Euh, à quelle heure?

-Ah oui! Euh…13 heures?

-Okay…

Ouais, ça doit être sa première journée…Bon…J'ai le cancer…Y'a que moi, le docteur et la secrétaire qui sommes au courant…Comment le dire à Max…Je vais lui écrire une lettre qu'il recevra à ma mort…

_**FIN POV KAI**_

_**POV MAX**_

Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars, orenched in my pain, becoming who we are…

-Max, ta gueule!

-Hn? Dis-je en enlevant mes écouteurs de sur mes oreilles.

-Arrêtes de chanter!

-As my memoryyyyy rest…

-Fermeuh la!

-T'as juste à t'en aler si t'es pas content!

-Non!

-Tyson…dis-je en soupirant, wake me up when september ends…

-Okay je m'en vais!

Puais, il partit en marmonnant des choses contre moi.

-Euh, Max…Tu veux bien m'accompagner dehors? Me dit Kai

-Ouais, mais pourquoi?

-Je dois te parler…

_**FIN POV MAX**_

* * *

Les deux garçons allèrent dans le parc en face de l'hôtel. Kai s'assit sur un banc, imité de Max.

C'est fini!! Prochain chapitre, vous allez savoir qu'est-ce que Kai dit à Max et si Max est mort.

Review?

(1) O.O Non pas Kai, Y peut pas dire ça…Je le vois vraiment pas regarder Max avec un p'tit sourire en coin, les yeux brillants, le doigt pointer vers le nez de Max….XDDDD

(2) Pourquoi je suis pas douée pour faire du lemon? J'ai eu une super idée la!

(3) XDDD Ce serait trop marrant qui se parte une clinique!


	5. together

Saluuuuut! Oui, oui, j'ai été longue...je m'excuse!

Bon allons-y pour les RAR:

**Kita-Kun**: salut! Si Ty arrive à temps...tu va voir... si c'était l'avant dernier chap. oui...celui la c'est le dernier...Bon j'"espere que tu aimeras!

**Taya**: Coucou! Ouais on va tous crever si on va dans ste clinique la...loll! Bon voici le dernier chapitre! bonne lecture!

**Dahu**: J'suis contente que tu sois au septième ciel à cause de SDK et yellow card! lol! si c'est une fin joyeuse...je pense que ouais la...pis je sais qu'on meurt pas du cancer comme ça, mais...mettons qu'y a deouis toujours le cancer...lol!

**Crawford**: Tu va écrire un KaiXMax! COOL! Je vais être la première à aller lire (j'va essayer!)! lol! Bonne lecture!

Bon...voici le dernier chapitre...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Alors? demanda Max impatient de savoir ce que Kai lui voulait.

-Alors…euh…

Kai se leva du banc de bois et commença à faire les cents pas. Il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours, mais il commença à avoir mal a la tête.

_**POV KAI**_

Merde…Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête au mauvais moment…Je dois lui avouer mes sentiments avant de le quitter à jamais…

-Max…je t'aime…

Il me regarda étonné. Quoi? Il ne s'en doutais pas?

Je m'assis à ses côtés et pris ses mains entre les miennes.

-Max, s'il te plaît, dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi, je ne pourrai pas mourir en pensant que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, s'il te plaît Max, aime moi…

-Comment ça mourir?

-Max, je voulais t'écrire une lettre, mais…je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise…Je suis malade Max…et je vais mourir bientôt…

-Non…Tu ne peux pas…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Ne pleure pas Max…dis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

Il se leva et partit en courant, me laissant seul…

-Max…je suis désolé…murmurais-je

_**FIN POV KAI**_

Le bleuté se leva et fit quelques pas vers l'hôtel. Il sentit un douleur au cœur, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans la poitrine. En se appuyant ses mains contre son torse, Kai lança un cris de douleur.

Max se retourna vivement, apercevant son amant couché sur le sol.

-Kai? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda doucement le blondinet

Son capitaine ne répondit rien…

_**POV MAX**_

Que je suis con…Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis enfuit? Moi aussi je l'aime…

-Kai, parle, dis quelque choses…

Ça…

Il se mit à respirer plus rapidement. La sueur coulait sur son visage…

-Quelqu'un appeler l'ambulance! hurlais-je, qu'est-ce que tu as? Kai…

_**FIN POV MAX**_

Quand, enfin, l'ambulance arriva, deux hommes en blanc embarquèrent le russe sur une civière.

-Vous êtes? Demanda un des hommes à Max

-Euh…un ami…

-Vous voulez embarquer? Se serais mieux…

Max embarqua dans le véhicule et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital.

* * *

_**POV MAX**_

Quand on m'a annoncé que Kai avait repris connaissance, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine et j'ai accouru à sa chambre. En entrant, je l'ai aperçu, dans son lit blanc, il était blême et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il n'y avait aucun tubes qui le reliait à une machine, aucun docteur, aucune infirmière, seulement lui et moi…

-K…Kai?

-Max, c'est toi? dit-il en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il me semblait si inoffensif dans cet état…

-Où sont les médecins? Les tubes? Les infirmières? Kai, tu vas mieux, c'est pour ça que…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase :

-Non, si il n'y a pas de tubes, c'est parce que je leur ai demander de me laisser mourir…Je ne survivrai pas Max…Pour le personnelle, j'ai demandé a te parler…seul…

-Kai je…

Écoutes moi Max…s'il te plaît…

Je me tus et le regarda, la vue embrouillé par mes larmes.

-Je ne serai plus là pour être le capitaine de l'équipe, tu diras à Mr. Dickinson qu'il choisisse entre Ray, Tyson où toi…

Il marqua une pose, puis continua :

-Max, je suis désolé pour le baiser de tout à l'heure…Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dise la vérité, peut importe si elle est plaisante ou non…M'aimes-tu? C'est un peu direct, mais j'aimerais que tu me répondes…

Oui, je l'aimais…je l'aimais plus que tout!…

-Kai, je…Kai?

Il avait refermé ses yeux, je ne l'entendais plus respirer…Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi…Avant même que je lui donne ma réponse…NON! Je ne pourrais pas le tolérer!

-Kai? Kai? KAI?

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre en courrant. En me voyant hurler après son patient et le saisir pas les épaules en le secouant, elle se dépêcha de pousser pour que je puisse plus toucher à mon capitaine.

-Monsieur, calmez-vous…

-Non…il ne peut pas me faire ça…sanglotais-je

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Ils avaient du me sortir de la pièce…Ils ont même appeler Tyson pour qu'il vienne me chercher…L'hôpital avait dit qu'il appellerait aussitôt qu'il aurait des nouvelle de Kai…Il ont appeler…Pour annoncer qu'il était décédé…J'attendais, assis sur le divan noir dans le salon, le téléphone a sonné…J'ai décroché…Ils m'ont tout annoncé…On en a aussi entendu parler à la téléà la radio, dans les journaux, dans les revues, partout…Je n'en pouvait plus et je me suis réfugié entre ses quelques murs…Maintenant, je vais aller rejoindre Kai et nous vivrons enfin heureux…

Un couteau traînait à mes côtés, je le saisis et l'enfonça dans mon ventre…enfin, j'étais libre! Délivrer de mes souffrances, délivrer de la peine, de la douleur, de la peur que je devais endurer chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde…

La vie était ma prison…

La mort est ma délivrance…

_**FIN POV MAX**_

Tyson entra dans la chambre de son ami, mais celui-ci était couvert de sang, il ne respirais plus, ne bougeait plus. Il était simplement étendus sur le sol, les yeux fermés et il souriait. Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il désirait tant; aller rejoindre Kai…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Ah! J'ai fini! Ah pis chu po sure que ça se di délivrance mais sur WORD y mettait pas de faute so...(ça me tentait pas de chercher dans le dictionaire...lol!)

bon j'espere que vous avez aimé cette fic!

Salut!

Kammy


End file.
